


Lugubrious

by Sweetheartb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Adult Content, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, POV Elia Martell, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheartb/pseuds/Sweetheartb
Summary: You were married. You were queen and you were a mother. But you died alone.  [Elia Martell POV]





	Lugubrious

You are the Daughter of the Sun.

Dear princess.

Beloved sister.

Your Grace: The Queen.

You loved your land, where the sun warmed your body from dawn to dusk. You had a little bit of the sun with you, that was what they whispered rudely to you, although you preferred to think it was a compliment. Your skin was naturally and lightly tanned, as if it had gold traces.

Sweet summer child, you've never lived a winter.

You lived in the midst of pale people - not as much as your husband.

Golden dressed you very well. But you were forced to get used to the vivid colors of the capital.

It wasn't your capital, your homeland. It doesn't even to look like a home - you should add - but that's where you used to live.

You were married. You were a queen and you were a mother.

_Elia Martell._

And you were alone.

.

 

_Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

This was the motto of yout house, however...

You had not denied your father's proposal: You married with a man who you didn't love. And he never loved you neither, he humiliated you - and it was something you would never forget. Blue was no longer yout favorite color.

(Bowed to your father's will)

You couldn't help falling to your knees when that man of staggering stature kicked the door of your room in a crash that practically made you deaf.

The laughter of those men in crimson robes you would never forget.

(Bent over your own disgrace)

The first to fall was your sweet and immaculate Rhaenys. Sweet summer child, but so strong. Her skin was touched by the sun as yours, she had black hair, eyes like a feline's. But the blood... the damn Targaryen blood... sprawled on the floor...

You screamed. Something seemed to clench your heart - and you really thought it was crushed. Just like _her_ head.

The next, then, was your baby. Skin as white as you imagined a handful of snow would be. Platinum hair, a typical Targaryen.

Nothing hurt as much as seeing the one who would have been The Promised, crushed against the wall.

It was fast. But he, at least, didn't cry.

You could hear every scream from Rhaenys. Her last word was daddy.

The damn, stupid, selfish daddy.

It was as if she was crying even after she was dead.

You didn't have the strength to try to get away from the men holding you by the arm.

It was as if you were dead too, but long before you were really dead.

(You were really broken)

While he was raping you, licking his neck and burying himself hard in you, you could not tell the diference between blood and organs on the floor, you could not tell if the innards were of your Rhaenys or Aegon.

Your mind wandered between the scene and the cries of Red Keep, where more women were humiliated and more children were killed.

_All this because of love - stupid, dirty, clumsy love._

The pain, at that moment, was ticklish to you. He had taken everything from you, your loves, your dignity, your life, your children: and it hurt more than anything.

Neither in your lugubrious dreams nor in the most dismal stories of your childhood could you imagine that there was a monster like the one above you. And those who were invading your home.

When death came, it didn't hurt. She welcomed you, and with it, all your dreams and your illusions.

You were married. You were queen and you were a mother. But you died alone.

(Bowed, bent and broken)

 

**Author's Note:**

> First of all I want to say that I translated this fanfic directly from Portuguese, so it may contain some grammatical errors.  
> Second, I know that Elia didn't actually become queen, but have it in your minds that she thought she'd be someday.
> 
> Maybe this is one of the saddest things I've ever written, but the idea was in my head for some time. I hope that English has retained some of the poetic tone.  
> I really love Rhaegar x Lyanna, but I never stop thinking how much Rhaegar was selfish in running away and dropping the family at the mercy of his crazy father and the consequences that this has generated were tragic. He was very innocent in thinking that this wouldn't have great consequences. Yes, I'm fully aware of it.  
> This is a small sad tribute to a woman who shouldn't be forgotten in this whole story: Elia Martell. It was very sad what she has gone through, but many people ignore or forget it.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like it!


End file.
